I Love You, Toshiro
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: When Toshiro received a message from one of the twins, he couldn't help but wonder. Why would she confess to someone like him? Even so, he decided to reply back with a question. Asking her if she would like to go on a date with him the day before his birthday. How will this date turn out? Read and find out! Genre: Slice of Life, Romance, ONE-SHOT. Rated T (just in case)


**I Love You, Toshiro**

**A Bleach's fanfic**

_**YuzuXToshiro**_

**oooOOOooo**

Toshiro stared at his phone. A few days ago, he just got a peculiar text message from one of the Kurosaki's twins. It felt almost abrupt but not quite as Christmas Day was slowly approaching. His birthday was coming up. People were constantly meeting up around this time. Like Valentine's Day, they would hook up and begin their relationship with something memorable. And like them, he was anxious for today. Too bad it was for the wrong reason.

After leaving from a group outing, he received said message. It was pretty bizarre. He usually talked to the other twin more frequently due to their shared interest in soccer. That and she tend to be more forward and aggressive with her approach. Turning up out of nowhere and demanding a match, which he granted after he finished his cup of tea. He half expected to get something like that from her, but not her twin sister. Karin really stood up a lot. Yet the auburn hair girl was usually attentive to the need of others; more so than her own. It was amusing how motherly she could be by her mannerism. Then again, it would make sense. Someone has to take the role of mother in the Kurosaki's residence. It's vacancy was detrimental, but one stood up for the call.

Like he said, he talked more with her sister. It was through her that he learned a bit about their situation. Not enough to be emotionally involved, but enough to really respect them both. As he stared at the message, he began to recall her face. Her smile as she cooked. Her favorite apron with the bunny design stitched to the side. How natural she was in serving him a cup of tea along with a meal. Her eyes were clear as she enjoyed the thing she did. Anyone would be fortunate to have a girl like Yuzu. She cooked, cleaned and managed the household.

He closed his eyes. Her warm gaze reminded Toshiro of the sun. Imprints from the stare still stood, presenting the strength of her shine. All within enclosed eyes. Her hands were soft and delicate as she handed him a cup of tea during one of his appearance in her house. She would make a wonderful wife for someone. Hopefully, it would be one that truly respected and cherished her. Never to doubt their feelings and run off with someone else. Thinking more, a thought came to Toshiro.

She was quite respectful yet intimate as she spoke his name.

_ "Toshiro." _

The choice should be obvious.

_ "Toshiro."_

Seeing how his birthday was this Sunday, Toshiro invited Yuzu out on a Saturday. She must have had her phone nearby because he got a reply fairly quick. Toshiro sighed, flipping the phone closed.

By Saturday, the outing arrived. Toshiro waited by the designated location. There were many like him, waiting for someone. Each one smiled when the other person arrived. Their face lit up tremendously as their evening began. Even through the crowd, he could imagine himself listening to how strong their heart beat. _Thump Thump._ How easy the heart would throb when with someone cute. He felt a tap on the shoulders, his time to ponder was up. Opening his eyes, he spotted the young Kurosaki smiling at him. Her pink sweater with matching ear muff were the first thing he saw. But what stood out the most, were her eyes. They stared at no one but at him. Unlike the others before him, he kept his stoic front though he did acknowledge the girl with a nod. The couple began walking as the girl voiced how happy she was to get his reply. She asked if they could go to a café first, knowing full well that it was his preferred place to be at. He agreed as he simply followed the girl's lead.

She was reserved, keeping her hands on her bag in front. She asked if he was excited for Christmas Day. Was

"Not particularly."

She replied that she was. There was going to be a big get-together with friends and, she asked if he was going. Of course, it would be at her place. She already decided on what to make for everyone.

He shrugged. It really depends on his schedule but who knows. They would have to wait and see. He said nothing else, but could feel her eyes staring at him for a moment longer before resuming what was in front of her.

"I hope to see you there. After all, I like you." She went there again. This time in person. The snow almost seemed to sparkle around her before they finally arrived to a café; his favorite spot to enjoy a nice brewed cup of chamomile tea. Inside, they placed their order as they sat by a booth. The spot was against the window, giving the two the opportunely to enjoy the lovely scenery. The snow fell, adding a touch of layers across the town. Yuzu smiled across from him. She leaned towards him and asked if he had something in mind after they finished there.

"I do, but it can wait." Toshiro kept his arms folded as he leaned against his seat. Nothing else was said about his plans, but Yuzu didn't mind. It was fine because they were there together, enjoying something warm to bring heat into their bodies. It should be getting colder as the evening continued.

Yuzu brought up how exciting it was to be here with him. Her body shifted awkwardly before looking down across the table. She opened up by how anxious she felt about today. This was a first for the girl as she sat across a boy that wasn't her brother. And even though she was used to his presence, it was under different pretext. That alone was enough for a change in tension. Everything he did, she became aware. Drawing assumptions in how the evening was going, but still keeping the flow going between the two of the. Now that it was just them, she wanted to know more about him. Information she had yet to learn up until now. Toshiro stared intensely as she made up most of the conversation. Again, she didn't mind. When their order finally arrived, Toshiro opened his arms.

Yuzu thanked the waitress, as did Toshiro. The waitress nodded happily, especially when seeing a regular enjoying his evening with a cute girl like the one that sat across from him. Drinking the herbal tea, Toshiro gave a content smirk. It was truly how he liked it. He internally commended the courtesy of that waitress. Even after a year, she was consistent. Making sure to add cinnamon sticks to the brew before pouring his drink into a cup. Yuzu noticed his change in expression. It was subtle, but seeing him like that, Yuzu couldn't help but noticed.

The pools of ocean water lit up and that was enough to satisfy the girl. The evening was going off great in her eyes. He felt more comfortable thanked to his tea as his body shifted into something more opened. Everything was going as she expected. Any boy would be in bliss with how well the date was going so far. And there was still more to come, which she was fully prepared for. She followed suit and sipped her drink. It was peppermint tea, something she could really use right about now. Funny enough, she didn't drink much tea before meeting Toshiro. At least, not the hot drinks. Preferring the hot cocoa to stay warm while substituting oolong tea when she wanted to feel refreshed.

After drinking most of his tea, Toshiro thought it was time to end this. "Yuzu, I am unable to respond to your feelings of me." And like that, the space around them grew in silence. "Or rather, lack there of." He said. Yuzu eyes gazed at the boy as he resumed. "Why did you text me that message?"

Her eyes blinked. It came as a surprised, but she quickly adapted and tried to answer. "Because it's the truth, Toshiro. I do love you. I really do." Urged the girl, her voice shocking everyone nearby. Even the waitresses were now invested in their conversation.

"Don't lie to me. Please don't lie."

"I really do lo-"

"I don't doubt how you feel for me, but how you portrayed your feelings towards me is a different story. I may be inexperience in terms of intimacy, but I am avid in judging people's character." That left the girl dazed, but even so, he continued. "You love me but you're not in love with me."

Yuzu was getting teary across her eyes. It was to be expected after hearing something like that. Strangely enough, he should be the one crying right now.

"You care for the people you love. Being the person you are, you put their needs before your own. In a sense, you are the most selfless person I ever come across. But even being nice could still hurt someone. What you really want, was for everyone to be happy. Myself included. You love me, but you also love everyone as well." Her feelings were equal, not exclusive. "And now I understand why…"

By now, tears were flowing down. They were waterfalls that displayed the impact felt by the girl. "I'm so-"

"I'm not upset." He interrupted her. No. He would never be upset with someone like her. That was something he reassured her through contact. Toshiro gently held her hand. She stared at his hand over hers, stunned by the gesture but took hold of his nonetheless.

"T-Toshiro… I just want you to be happy."

Toshiro nodded. Looking down at their conjoined hands, he gave a firm grip. "I know, but you shouldn't lie to yourself for my sake. I wouldn't want that."

And like that, Yuzu apologized once again. This time without interruption as everyone returned to their business. It was not their place to watch. Yuzu cried, and kept on apologizing.

"I didn't know… I just wanted to help them." Yuzu cried into Toshiro's arms. Her voice muffled by his sleeves as he sighed. He was thankful for the tea as he brought the girl closer to him. Embracing her and thanking her for being so caring.

"It's fine. It's fine." Toshiro have no reason to drop more tears into the mix. He settled with the idea for a while now. "As long as she's happy, then who am I to intrude?"

Yuzu cried for a while. The waitress was kind enough to allow them to stay despite the upsetting mood they caused. Placing a box of tissues, the girl resumed her work. Toshiro thanked her before returning his attention to Yuzu. He pulled back her hair to get a better look of her face. Yuzu's face was red and puffy, but he leaned close. He spoke sweet words. To make amends for what he caused the girl to feel. She shook her head, not agreeing with the boy. Still, there was one more thing to be said.

"Let's start this date for real." He then stood up and gestured for the girl to take his hand.

No more deceit. No more lies. This was what a relationship between two people should be like. Although Toshiro didn't think that evening could get any more intimate, he was wrong. For being the first to put her needs ahead of everyone else's, he unmistakably raised a flag on the auburn girl's head. Perhaps there was more truth with her words the next time she says,

** "I Love You, Toshiro."**

** Author's Notes: Another story completed. This was written during my trip as well. A cute bittersweet story between two people that I honestly believe have potential. What did you think? **

_** -sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
